


Not Just a Girl

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Role Reversal, Stiles is popular, Stydia fluff, stydia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is popular, beautiful and smart, not only that but EVERY girl loves him, but he only has eyes for Lydia Martin and she knew it would be hard walking into their relationship, it's even a secret for a while. But then their classroom get's attacked by a mass of birds and Lydia kisses Stiles to comfort him. People are not kind about it.<br/>--<br/>Prompt from Stydia-Fanfiction! Comments are always appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is allineedcd.tumblr.com ! You can send me asks / follow me, I'll be around to talk!

Lydia knew that walking into this was going to be hard, considering she was an absolute nobody and he was an absolute somebody. He was one of the best Baseball players in Southern California, not only that but he was smart and beautiful and kind and  _ loved  _ by every girl in the school. It’s been a secret for some time now- she’s since found out that his most inner circle is a bit off and a bit crazy, that this town is more than just a murder mystery; rather it’s a Scooby Doo episode or an episode of Supernatural. She was slightly horrified to know but then again, Stiles’ company and time alone with her was becoming something she valued more dearly than anything else this world had to offer. 

It all started a few months ago when they were in art class. Stiles sat next to her and he was working on a sketch when he casually asked if she wanted to go to the movies with him later that Friday night. Of course, Lydia had liked him since the Third Grade, she couldn’t deny him. So she said yes and wow it was the time of her life. It was just them and they’d gone to the movie, sat in the back row, after they walked around the downtown for a bit- and she’d never been that happy. It was on the car ride home that Stiles shamelessly proclaimed that he really liked her and ‘I wouldn’t mind hanging out again sometimes.’ 

It was then that they started going out more often. One time she’d even went to his house to study. At first she’d been worried: Study dates always lead to sex, right? They hadn’t even kissed yet! How could he expect her to jump this far between dates then sex in his own house? But then she got there and to her relief, his parents and 3 younger siblings were home, all strewn about. He had a sister named Odette around 14, twin brothers who were 4, his mother Claudia who’d recently recovered from a surgery that Stiles didn’t go into much detail into describing. He said she just had some sort surgery involving her right side- she thought perhaps appendicitis. And his dad was preparing for a night shift, Lydia even sat to Dinner with them.

Every TV show she’s ever watched painted dinners with parents to be awkward, but rather it was nice. Claudia Stilinski was a talkative person, and a very modest person. She was a fashion designer- travels to the city a lot and sometimes takes trips out of town. The Sheriff was more quiet but he was nice enough. Lydia found that Odette wasn’t very keen on her older brother having a girlfriend (She claims all the other ones “weren’t very nice” but Lydia promised that she wasn’t a very mean person), alongside that the youngest of the two non-identical boys was autistic and found safety in Stiles and his mother's company. Caden was his name, though Stiles liked to call him Caddy. The other one was Jack and he adored Stiles equally but his interest peaked in Lydia, proudly announcing that Lydia was in fact  _ his  _ girlfriend and not Stiles’ girlfriend. Lydia thought it was the sweetest thing she’d ever seen, especially when Stiles gave the boy a raspberry on the neck, making him squeal.

They’d studied outside on a blanket that night, under the porch lights. It was winter, a breezy 50 degrees fahrenheit, he had a fire pit that lit up and warmed up the surrounding areas on the porch, which Stiles and his father had built to extend around a huge above ground pool, giving ample sitting space and a play area for the boys, there was even a set of stairs onto the grass where a small playground and sandbox were set up. They had two cats, one for Stiles and one for Claudia- Stiles had a 6 month old kitten that was a dark grey and had bright blue eyes- he named her moonshine and she nestled between his chest and his textbook purring happily as the two studied away. Lydia took a couple pictures and made one of them her background. She thought that night would be their first kiss, but to her dismay it wasn’t.

Though their first kiss was a night that she invited him over when she was home alone. It was movie night, and a Monday of an extended weekend. It had been almost a month into their official relationship and Stiles came over with his laptop (which had every Star War’s movie on it), alongside a few DVD’s of movies he liked. One of them being Saving Mr. Banks- which Lydia found curious.

“You don’t seem like that type of guy,” Lydia told him and Stiles shrugged.

“My mom took me to see it and I thought it was a great movie. So I have a personal copy. Besides, Mary Poppins was my favorite as a child.” 

Lydia had smiled softly and without thinking she leaned up and kissed him softly, which seemed to shock both of them. She almost apologized when his hand rested alongside her face and he kissed her this time, the two melting into each other with valued touch. 

Though, the worst part was, was that nobody knew. These were all things that happened when nobody was around. At school she still watched girls fawn over him, touch him, sit in his lap. And she knew he was trying, she saw him push them off, she saw him tell them he wasn’t interested- but those girls were ever persistent. They all had a claim on him that he wasn’t necessarily aware of. 

Now, on this fine morning in their English class, was when it all seemed to take light. They were just sitting beside each other in English, Stiles taking notes as he read the chapter that Miss Blake assigned when suddenly there a thud against the window. Both of them turned estranged and suddenly a flock of birds was crashing into the windows with such force and brutality that the windows shattered. 

Lydia screams, tossing herself on the floor and Stiles is quick to shove her desk out of the way and pull her into his arms protectively. He shields her from the possible attacks with his arms as best as he could, arms holding her tight. He can feel her shaking and sobbing in his arms, and he’s never felt so pained by somebody else’s pain- Stiles grips her and in the seconds that it’s over, he looks up and Miss Blake is shocked and horrified, the sounds of Police sirens are coming from outside. Stiles pulls back and looks at Lydia who’s a mess, and he just pulls her close into his arms. Anybody looking to him wasn’t getting a look back, he was so  _ scared  _ and Lydia felt so familiar and comfortable- he held onto her.

“Are you okay?” He whispers.

“I’m fine, are you?”

Stiles nods, kissing the side of her head, then her ear, then nuzzles himself into her shoulder. “I’m fine… I just… Worried,” he mumbles, the principle and some medics rushing into the room, alongside his dad. Stiles knows his dad is there, he can tell from the jingle of his keys hitting his gun hollister. Though Stiles can’t move and Lydia pushes herself back a bit from his arms and kisses him softly, Stiles melting into her. He knew maybe they shouldn’t have, or maybe she shouldn’t have, but what was anybody going to do?

“Stiles what are you doing?” He hears from behind him and they pull back and suddenly reality is sinking into place and the dead birds surrounding them are smell with blood, and Stiles looks to the voice in question, Diane Hoffman. 

“Uhm… Kissing my girlfriend?” Stiles offers, almost sheepishly yet somewhat confused- as if he forgot nobody knew what was between him and Lydia.

“You want to tell me that she’s your girlfriend? She’s a nobody and pathetic at that.”

“Lydia is not pathetic, and yes she’s my girlfriend.” 

Diane scoffs, her eyes burning into Lydia who sort of curls into him, looking to his father for help and he walks over, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, Stiles standing up and embracing him. 

“I’m okay…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m not hurt. Not like some others are.”

Stiles shrugs and the Sheriff helps Lydia up. “Maybe I should take you two home,” he offers as Chris Argent struts into the room. Allison is with Scott, looking to Lydia than her father. “Mr. Argent! Can you explain any of this?”

“W-why do you think I could explain any of this?” He asks, suprised, Scott, Stiles and Allison holding their breaths. Lydia looks confused.

“Well Stiles told me you used to be a professional hunter. So I thought maybe you knew a thing or two about what this might be.” John gestures about the room and Argent shakes his head sorrowfully.

“No I’ve never seen anything like this before,” he admits truthfully, looking around. He hasn’t, but now that he’s seen it, he knows it’s time to figure out what’s happening. Stiles and Scott exchange looks, Argent looking to the girls. 

“Maybe I should take you two home.”

“Same with you boys.”

“Dad we’ll fine,” Stiles assures, and Lydia looks to Allison.

“You don’t have to,” Allison tells her father.

“Nonsense, I think this is enough excitement for one day.” 

The girls nod and Lydia gives Stiles hand a squeeze, Stiles smiling and kissing her cheek. “Come over around 5?”

“Still going to practice?”

“Coach would kill me if I didn’t show up to practice,” Stiles mumbles and she nods.

“I’ll be there.”

“So will I,” John cuts in and they both smile. “And your mother.”

“We’ll make sure to keep that in mind and just lock the doors,” Stiles teases. Lydia smiles slightly, still shaken.

Argent then nudges the girls along and they’re walking down the halls to get checked out. The two walking in silence until her dad is in the main office. “So… you kissed Stiles.”

“Yeah I did.”

“In front of all those people.”

“Those people who adore him.”

“His friends…”

“Those girls.”

“Are you okay?”

“What if he wants to break up now?”

“Lydia… if you really make him happy I doubt he’ll want to break up.” 

“But… what if all those people-”

“Lydia you always tell me how brave and opinionated and unwilling to back down he is-” Allison  _ knew  _ it in a way that Lydia didn’t, Allison knew about the supernatural but Lydia didn’t. “So if you believe that to be true, you should trust him.”  

Lydia nods but she’s already antsy about what’s going to happen between them. She’s already afraid of what people are going to say tomorrow when she walks into school. She’s already afraid that by the end of the week her oh-so-spectacular, too-good-to-be-true boyfriend is going to dump her. She’s afraid, afraid to lose him, afraid of what people will say. But Lydia Martin knew that in the face of adversity, she has to stand stronger than anybody- confidence always outweighs pettiness. She knows the best option is to put on her favorite dress, smear on her best lipstick and put on a highlighter that shines all the way to New York City on the otherside of the country, North East, let them see her glow. She knows that she’ll strut in with heels a little higher than usual. 

  
  


Around 5 O’clock, Lydia gathered her courage and went over to the Stilinski household. Three cars in the driveway, most of the lights were on, and something Polish was wafting from the house. She knocks on the door and Odette answers. “Oh Hi Lydia, Stiles is in his room.”

“Can I go up?”

She shrugs, Claudia coming to the door. “Lydia! Stiles didn’t mention you were coming over. I’m making Bigos, it’s a traditional meat stew- do you want to come in?”

“Well, I don’t really want to stay outside,” she teases. Claudia smiles and let’s her in. 

“Stiles is upstairs, go on up, just knock on the door- he might be changing.”

“Will do.” Lydia smiles and nods, rushing up the stairs with her bag bumping against her side as she finds her way to the room. Down the hall, second door on the left. Lydia stands there, stairs at the poster plastered on the door before knocking. It takes a moment before she hears movement and feet making their way towards the door. Then Stiles opens, in a cozy looking sweatshirt and sweatpants, socks on his feet. He smiles tensely.

“Hey Lydia…” 

“Hey…” She forces a smile but she can feel it, sometimes wrong.

“Uhm… come into the room,” he offers, moving out the way so she could enter and she does. It vaguely smells of sweat but mostly like deodorant and dry shampoo. She watches him glance to the board on his back wall before taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, Lydia looking up at him, waiting for something.

“I’m just… shaken up,” he tells her. “Like.. I don’t know. Everything is kind of weird in my life right now.”

“What’s weird? Is it because-”

“No! No… it’s not that. Lydia I really like you and I want this to work, I… I don’t care who knows. It’s just…” he sighs. “These kind of things keep happening around town and my dad is really stressed and I get into it so it kind of stresses me out. You know?’

“So you’re just stressing out.”

“Yeah a little bit.”

Lydia smiles, leaning up to kiss him, and Stiles has a mischievous sort of half smile back, the two leaning into each other, just brushing lips before his door slams open, Jack running between the two clutching something and Odette looking very unhappy. Stiles glances down and notices he has her journal and sighs.

“Jack give it back.”

“No way!” 

“Jacky come on. Jack, give it back to Odette right now.”

“I want to color in it too!”

“That’s not for coloring, it’s her school work now give it back to her.”

Jack clutches it and shakes his head, Stiles leaning down and snatching it, the child frowning before looking to Lydia. “Stiles is being mean!”

Lydia laughs as Stiles returns to the notebook, Odette beaming before skipping away. “How about I give you some paper, instead?” Lydia offers, smiling at the little boy and Jack thinks before nodding.

“Only if I get to stay here with you and Stiles.”

“No-” Stiles starts and Lydia stops him.

“Only for a minute, okay?”

“Why so you can go back to kissing? That’s gross.”

“Hey, don’t say things like that!” Stiles reprimands. “You shouldn’t be  _ smart  _ like that- want me to tell mama?”

“No,” the boy mumbles. 

“Then apologize to Lydia.”

“Sorry Lydia.”

Lydia smiles. “It’s okay.” She then tosses her bag on the floor and kneels, getting out a sheet of paper for him and letting him take it. The boy waddling over to Stiles desk and climbing up. He looked a lot like his father, more than his brothers did. Odette, as well, took after him- or more so his mother, her round face much like John’s mother. Jack climbs up onto the chair then puts the paper on the desk, staring at Stiles expectantly, Stiles already looking for the purple colored pencil that he loved so much, finding it and handing it to Jack with a yellow and a green one. He takes them and smiles.

“Thank you.” he then proceeds to color and Stiles smiles. 

“Next time we should go to your house,” he mumbles and Lydia giggles, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. Though they both know Jack is watching and they both just go to sit on the bed and do homework until he leaves.

  
  


The following day, Lydia shows up looking better than she ever have. A short floral print skirt and a lilac purple top, leaving the first few buttons open to reveal her ample chest. Lydia had always been confident in herself, in the way she dressed and looked- but nobody ever paid her any mind, she never had the leverage or the right group of friends to. She walks in with black thick heeled ankle boots, strutting in with sheer confidence, her long strawberry blonde locks flowing behind her. Every girl in her grade seems to be whispering but she puts it behind her, going straight to her locker. 

Allison meets her there and Scott isn’t far behind, meaning Stiles probably wasn’t either. “Morning cherry pie,” Allison greets and Lydia smiles. 

“Morning sunshine flower.”

“You look better,” Scott assesses and Lydia shrugs.

“It’s nothing.” She smiles and he smiles back, looking to Allison who shrugs. Diane and another girl walking past them. 

“Look it’s Stiles’ charity case!” Diane cackles. “She thinks he actually likes her.”

“I bet he only uses her to fuck- look at how she dresses! She’s a slut.” 

Lydia shifts uncomfortably, the girls shaking their heads at her, walking away. Though it didn’t stop them from saying nasty things- Lydia heard all of them. Each and every word. Lydia bites her lip but doesn’t say anything. 

“It’s fine,” she tells Scott and Allison who are both ready to bite back, looking to Lydia.

“They-”

“I said it’s fine Allison.”

Stiles then is walking up to them from the main entrance, hugging Lydia from behind and kissing her cheek. “This is nice, I can finally kiss you good morning.”

“Mmm don’t get your hopes up,” Allison mumbles and Stiles raises a brow but Lydia smiles, nudging him.

“Yeah… kiss me good morning.”

“I just did.”

“That wasn’t a kiss.” She puckers her lips and he kisses her straight on, lingering a moment before parting. “That was a kiss.”

“Good. Now I gotta go to my locker, I’m running a bit late. I’ll see you in english later?”

“Sure thing, babe.”

She smiles and so do the others, Scott leaving Allison to follow his best friend. Ten minutes later when the bell rang, Allison and Lydia moved on over to their first period together- which was Chemistry. Lydia sat in her normal seats, Karen and another girl that adored Stiles sat beside her, though Lydia ignores them. 

“Hey Lydia, I was just wondering- what made you think that you could just randomly kiss guys like Stiles?”

“I didn’t randomly kiss him.”

“Oh please, everybody knows that a girl like you doesn’t end up with boys like him.”

“Mm maybe they sleep together at parties,” the other suggests.

“Ooo so he’s your sugar daddy?”

“He’s my boyfriend and we’ve never had sex.”

Allison is squirming in her seat, ready to turn around. Lydia glances to her and hopes it’s not too bad.

Karen rolls her eyes. “Dressed like that, I’m sure you got his phone number and more last night.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He feels so pathetic for your desperate ass that he’s just pretending to like you- maybe he just wants in your pants, though I can’t imagine your much fun. Brains are never much fun,” Karen drawls and Allison turns around and stares at both girls, making them jump a bit.

“How about you mind your own damn business? She’s more fun in bed than either of you bore heads are- frankly Stiles can make decisions and you’re not part of them.”

“Oh yeah and who are you again?”

“The freakish new girl with the killer aunt.”

“And that killer aunt made a killer neice,” Allison hisses. “Now don’t cross a line with me or this killer will have no problem killing you. Lay off my best friend.”

Both girls shut up, or for the rest of the class period they did. At lunch, Stiles sat beside Lydia and she knew he was getting backlash too. “I’m trying to shoot down rumors.”

Lydia nods, and Stiles sighs sadly, taking her hand. “Hey… I’m really trying here.”

“I know, i’m just… it’s hard when every other second I’m being called a slut.”

“You’re not a slut. Slut’s normally aren’t virgins.”

She laughs and slaps his chest lightly. “Is it that obvious?”

“A little bit.”

Diane walks up behind Stiles tugging at his shoulder. “What are you doing? Our table is over there.”

“Well Scott and I are sitting over here today with Lydia and Allison. Is that a problem?”

“Why would you sit here? We both know that-”

“You don’t know anything.”

“Please, a girl kisses you once and you’re in love.”

“Funny because you’ve sucked my dick and her mouth has done more wonders for me, and all she’s done is kiss me.”

Diane looks outraged and Stiles shrugs. “Listen, you can date that whore bitch, it’s your life to ruin.”

“As if I’m ruining it.”

“You think you’re improving it?”

“Of course I am.”

“You’re a player. You’ll drop her at the next pretty face.”

“Mmm It’s been almost four months now, so I think I’ll pass. I mean she is the prettiest face around.”

Diane rolls her eyes at him before marching off to her table and Lydia sniffles, hugging his arm. “Why do they hate me?”

“It’s just because they’re jealous.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’ll pass.”

“What if people stop liking you?”

“Then they weren’t real friends.”

Lydia smiles and nods, holding his arm and Stiles wraps it around her, letting her cuddle into him, letting her take comfort from him. She deserved it, it’s been a rough day.

“You’re not going to dump me are you?”

“God no.”

“So we’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, we’ll be more than okay.” 

Of course Lydia knew that this would be hard, but with Stiles by her side, getting through the highs and lows was going to be a lot easier. 


End file.
